


Meanwhile

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 2nd person POV, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut and Fluff, You/your pronouns, anxious character, army wears a skirt and im not sorry, goes with my other fic, its really not great, like super mild, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be ArmyNeither of your absent partners are answering your texts. You're getting worried but thankfully Mask is there to serve as a distraction.Or in which Army and Mask go back to the square for training and Aloha's too busy spoiling Skull to answer their texts(Goes with Coconut Creme Cake)
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Army/Mask (Splatoon)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Some folks were wondering what Mask and Army were up to during the events of Coconut Creme Cake and well this is what they're up to :3

Be Army 

As you get the door locked one last time behind you the worry really starts to kick in full force. Both of you are heading all the way back to the square for tourney practice. It seems too far, much too far to go without your other two partners but they have their own practice here. Mask's hunched and tired looking at your side but he keeps his hand in yours as if to extend comfort. 

"They're gooona be fiiine, Aaaarmy." 

Tell your brain that one...what if's bounce in your head so fast you can't think a single one of them out. What if they're not ok? What if they forget to eat? What if Aloha falls down the stairs again? What if there's a fire? You didn't tell them where the safety plan is or anything. What if, what if, what if. The overarching feeling of not ok is overwhelming. 

You wanna turn around, you wanna go make sure they know where everything is. He squeezes your hand though, practically pulling you along as you approach the train station. You're far too far to turn back now. The station's another thing you're not too keen on. Filthy, too many people, and you can't control the doors. They could be faulty and these drivers would never know cuz they don't check them. 

"We're gooona be fiiine tooo." 

Doesn't help that you're...yeah...you're a little stuck up sometimes. You're used to being driven around by your driver but Mask insisted the train would be perfectly acceptable. Acceptable your foot, but you didn't press it. Besides, it's on your list of things to do trying to get over this prissiness they've pointed out. Aloha claims it's a part of you they all enjoy, that it doesn't need to go away, but you can't help but feel almost bad about it. 

"Time tooooo waaaait...need a leeeeg?" 

Mask damn near physically pulls you out of your thoughts by flopping down onto one of the waiting benches. His flop is followed very quickly by him pulling you down onto his thigh. It's appreciated really, you'd rather deal with his familiar germs than the unknown ones next to you. Back to his phone he goes but he's got it situated in such a way that you can watch the colorful bubbles. You're thankful for the mild distraction.

The way his thumbs fly will never cease to amaze you. Combo after combo is cheered out by the dancing girl on screen. Once upon a time, you were jealous of the frilly dressed idols he collects on his games. They just took so much of his time, always held his attention...looked so cute. It was bad to the point you got your first skirt. Not that you regret that purchase...it was just a very Aloha thing of you to do. They like it when you pull it out, all three of them...and really? Guiltily, you do too. There's something liberating about wearing the garments no matter how wrong it seems.

He presses the side of his head into yours in a small sort of nuzzle. It's the best he can do in his gasmask and you're not about to have him take it off just to nuzzle you properly. It's already too much for you sitting in his lap like this, out in public where anybody could see you. The station though is dead, not many inklings getting on the last train to the square. 

They suggested this one for pretty much that exact reason. Skull was pretty insistent you take the latest one possible. They wanted you for dinner of course...or so you tell yourself. In truth you know it's because you wouldn't be able to handle an earlier one. There'd just be way too much you couldn't control. Thankfully, Mask doesn't mind being out here so late. You manage to tear your eyes away from the orange idol he's got dancing long enough to look up through the windows on the station ceiling. 

The sky is really pretty despite the lights of the plaza. Stars still shimmer and the moon still glows, it's soothing to see. It gets your eyes off the concrete and metal, lets you just stare and feel Mask breathe underneath you. It's soothing, just steady rocking and upbeat music, the smell of rain and feel of soft cotton. 

All of it's broken when the train comes in. The sound and the wind that comes with the rapid motion shakes you out of your near doze. Your hands have busied themselves gently tugging at his sleeve, guess that explains the cotton feel. He's putting his phone away though and helping you down as you can't exactly reach the ground from your perch. 

"Cooome oooon." 

His hand is back in yours again gently tugging you along even as you try to not hyperventilate or squid. You can't help the later. As soon as you get close to the doors your body kinda gives out and you're a little orange squid on the ground. It's like he anticipated it though. He's already got both his bag and yours on his back but he's scooping up your inky form and boarding like the weight is nothing. Well, it's nothing for a few minutes anyway. He holds you in one, somewhat shaky, arm and all but dumps the bags on the floor. 

"Hooooow much did you briiing?" 

It's a joking tone at least. He's rolling his shoulder and sitting in the seat nearest the door with you in his hold. It takes a second for you to get yourself together enough but soon enough the surplus of ink fades away leaving you back to normal on his leg. There's no pressure to sit next to him instead on the empty train he just holds your waist and pulls out his phone again. You hate the way the train feels. Your eyes are glued to the doors anxious from not being able to close them correctly. 

At least the anxiety about the door stalls the discomfort of the mess. Really the train doesn't seem all that messy, but you didn't clean it yourself so the anxiety over it is still strong. Scuff marks from shoes of the day litter the floors but other than that it seems fine. Glittery girls in your face distract you from your surroundings. 

"Pick a soooong." 

"Huh?" 

"Just pick ooooone." 

You crane your neck to see him better but with his gasmask on its hard to tell exactly what sort of expression he wears. His eyes look as droopy and tired as ever behind the lenses but underneath the constant fatigue you can see a spark of concern. It makes you turn back to the phone and scroll a little. Previews of the dances and songs pop up as you pan over each one. Eventually you tap an upbeat one with a cafe setting and pink and purple idols. You fold your hands against your chest after poking your choice so they're out of his way. 

He mumbles a good choice to you and holds the screen in front of both your faces. The cafe scene is adorable, pastel colored and decorated with cakes. The idols that appear on screen remind you so much of your missing partners. Ms. Purple's wearing a bun and a more serious expression while pink has long tentacles in a bow and a bubbly pose. It's almost like the girls were made in their image by the developer. 

Even the outfits remind you of them, a pretty black and gold dress on one and a baby blue, pink and white on the other. It makes you miss them, but you can't look away. Mask's fingers tap and swipe and just absolutely mesmerize you for the entirety of the song. 

"Doooo yoooou like them?" 

You're silent for a minute just shifting around as the full combo text appears in bubbly letters and the girls celebrate. 

"They remind me of Skull and Aloha." 

The two of you are going one city over for like three days. That's it. Yet you hurt some without them. It embarrasses you. Mask though seems to get it. He clicks solely on songs featuring at least one of the two girls including a pudding song with the purple one and beach one with the pink. It really is just super fitting. 

"Theeey remind me of them tooo. They're a cooouple favorites, them and heeer."

He pans over the orange girl from earlier in the song select. She wears a sailor looking outfit and suddenly you think you get why he plays this one in particular. You cuddle closer to him with your feet tucked up and simply watch no longer needing explanations. The music is a comfort, so much time spent listening to Aloha's music has made upbeat tunes a sort of lullaby. The world around you is gone, slowly the stress of the doors and mess melt away leaving you with just him and the music. 

Again you get to just exist in his arms, feel the softness of his shirt and hear his breath. Your eyes and mind are kept so busy you hardly even notice when you pull into the square’s main station. The driver bubbles out an announcement about how you’ve arrived and Mask is hefting the bags up onto his shoulder. You slide from his lap onto the ground and try to wrestle your bag away from him.

“I can carry it, Mask.” 

“What kind of geeentleman would let yooou carry this thiiing.” 

Your face is quick to burst into flames. There’s a chuckle under his breath and a smile in his eyes though as you just proceed to get off the train and head for the hotel. Aloha of course used his connections, said something about how you might as well be at the peak of comfort and stay at Mahi Mahi. Not that you’re on vacation or anything, you’re here to work. Training is important and ought to be taken seriously...but he insisted because of course he did. Apparently someone owed him a favor anyway. You decided not to ask, he got that wild look he only gets during turf when he told you the information. Best to just let that be. 

“This place is soooo briiight.” 

It really is, but it's also the nicest place to stay around here. You’re being hauled to the automatic doors by the hand, face still as bright as the building itself. Thankfully, automatic doors don’t elicit the same sort of anxious response out of you unless they're on a vehicle so there’s no need to stop. The desk lady looks like she’s gonna explode at the sight of you. One selfie later, she hands you your keys and lets you wander to the sixth floor, right to your door. He just hands you the card and lets you be yourself about it. Exactly three times is perfect, one to check the lock, one to check hinges, one to check the seal. There’s no sass about it, no snide remarks or ‘hurry up’s, just breathing and a muffled yawn behind you. When it swings open after the third time you feel a bit better at least. 

Mask just hauls the bags in, dropping them unceremoniously in some corner and shucks off his gasmask. He’s slightly cyan in the face like the darn thing is just too hot, and really it probably is. A very prompt sneeze though gets you to stop staring and search the side pockets of his bag for his dust blocker. It’s not exactly hidden very well thankfully. He takes it from you with a mutter of ‘damn dust’ before he’s just flopping onto the bed. Much unlike him, and the rest of your partners, you just sort of perch yourself on the edge. Ramrod straight with chin squared and hands folded. 

“Yoooou can relax yooou know.” 

Yes, you probably could. But as the tv turns on, probably just for background sound, you’re on your phone instead. Quickly you report to Aloha that you’ve made it without incident. Behind you, Mask cycles through channels while you simply stare...and stare...nothing comes through from him. Ok..don’t panic, you message Skull the same information even though he is a thousand percent less likely to respond. Yes, send the message anyway and wait, surely one of them will respond. Mask winds up on the cooking channel which you can appreciate but the lack of response from either of your two partners starts to worry you very very fast. 

He doesn’t say anything when you get up to dig in your bag. Manual, you need a manual. They’re in order so you don’t have to dig long, good thing too given your mental state. Stress Relief is scrawled across the very worn out cover. Honestly, you don’t even need it anymore, you’ve memorized the steps in it to minimize your episodes surrounding them. But it’s just nice to feel the cover. Nice to know there’s a plan inside. 

Step one: remind the self to be rational and logical. Ok...neither of them are answering, that doesn’t mean the house is in flames. Nor does it mean someone has been rushed to the hospital. They would have told you if something had happened of that magnitude. You’re back on your perch at the very edge of the bed running your fingers over the words and trying to just focus there. 

“Aaaaaarmy?” 

No, not now, need the steps. There’s a shifting behind you, a change in the dip of the bed, and a hand on your leg. He runs his fingers over your thigh and tries to say something to you, but you’re too engrossed on the steps, you need to follow them. Step two: calmly explain to the self. What could be their hold up if not injury or danger? You try to think back to dinner, to any interaction, but you were working on something for Glasses. The memories aren’t really there. There’s minimal way to complete the second step. 

“Army!”

The absence of his drawl is what gets your attention. Suddenly, there’s heavy arms around you, you’re being drug back onto the bed. The ceiling greets you as you tumble down into the blankets, book and phone being dropped on your chest. Blearily, but still completely available, you look at him. There must be at least a hint of clarity in your eyes to get the sigh of relief that you do. 

“Whaaaat’s haaappening? Tell meee.” 

His hand is gentle yet firm, an anchor but also a blanket. Out of some sort of need you mess with his sleeve again. It grounds you, the feel of cotton under your fingers and the gentle warmth coming through his palm into your middle. 

“They’re...they’re not answering. I’m worried.”

You can’t help but check your phone again despite feeling him watching your gaze. It’s only in your hand for a few seconds, he doesn’t seem in a watching mood. He plucks it from your grasp and sets it aside much to your agitation. There’s a kiss placed over your mouth when you go to scold him about his plucking. It makes your agitation fade away as fast as it came on. These little things never last long enough. Before you can reciprocate much he’s pulling away and tugging his blocker back up. 

“If yooou want honesty...theeey’re probably screeewing.”

You choke on air. 

“Alooooha had those eyes, probably neeeeds it again. Cooome to thiiink about it...Skuuull didn’t look much beeetter.” 

Now you’re blushing clear out to your ears. You’re fairly prudish you’ll admit it, there’s no PDA or consistant flirting from you. But how could that mental image not be arousing? The thought of the two of them together so close gets you a little bothered. Oblivious, though, would probably be the best way to describe yourself tonight, you hadn't noticed. Too concerned with making sure they were gonna be ok the whole time you were gone to notice these expressions he talks about. 

"Noooow, suddenly, yooou've got them toooo. Sooome bug goin' around that makes squids hooorny?" 

Your eyes snap over to him. The blush is so hard your tentacles are glowing bright enough to be seen through your hat. No, you have no such thing going on and you tell him so. It gets you a hearty laugh, that deep belly laugh that only you three can get out of him. It's rumbly and almost hoarse sounding but it's much bolder than his usual chuckle. That laugh makes you feel special. Only you three get to hear it. 

He's huffing a little for breath as he collects himself again, petting your midsection soothingly. You can feel the blush painting your...well everything, you're pretty sure you're orange clear down your neck by now. But still you protest weakly, you don't have these lusty eyes, that's an Aloha special. 

"Yooou definitely dooo, Aaaaarmy. Dooon't wooorry they dooo it to me tooo. Duuumbasses being all attractive, diiisgusssting." 

There's cyan dusting his cheeks that you can't help but nuzzle. Finally free of his gasmask he's prime nuzzle territory. He doesn't seem to mind it, only grumbling minimally before giving you one in return. The space between you is agonizing but you're the two that have slight issues initiating too much touch. 

He just isn't too big a fan of people being in his bubble and you? Well, you're just shy really. It's not that you dislike their touch, no, you crave it, but initiating cuddly, touchy, potentially messy stuff? No not your strong suit, you're working on a plan for how to tackle it but it's very slow going. It's just so easy to let Aloha or Skull have the wheel. Skull might be awkward about it but those bold touches and lack of hesitation just do things for you. Aloha's flirty, teasing, touch isn't much better in that regard, tearing your self restraint down like it's made of cardboard instead of brick. 

Mask though...it's always harder with him. He doesn't tend to initiate. Moreso, he just rolls with it while probably also rolling his eyes. Your third partner means well though, he's just an introvert. No harm is meant by that sass and no harm is done, all of you just laugh off his eye rolls and huffiness. He still wants to be with you all and you know it. Still though...this space is killing you. It's miniscule but present, the only contact being from his hand on your belly, his breath in your ear. You wanna come closer but don't know how. 

Disasters the both of you really. How do you do anything without the two of them? The food channel keeps going in the background preventing the two of you from just laying here in silence, but you're just kinda staring. Blue on orange, just looking at each other obviously wanting to reach out but being unsure how exactly. 

It takes all your strength to break that ice and it's awkward as all hell. You roll onto your side effectively dislodging his hand and go to all but toss yourself into his chest. The risk you took was calculated but boy are you bad at math cuz instead of your head colliding with his chest it collides with his chin. 

"Ow."

"Ooow." 

You want to apologise but he doesn't let you get that far, simply giving a long winded huff and pulling you into his chest. 

"Thiiis where yooou were trying to gooo?" 

All you can do is nod against him. 

"Duuumbasses, all of yooou...but I looove yooou." 

Could stay just like this the rest of the night. He's bound to gently nudge you away after a little while though. That's ok he just runs out of battery power quickly. You're ok with that, you'll take the contact you do get from him. 

"We're your...dumbasses." 

"Ehhhh, whooo are yooou? Whaaat have yooou done with Aaaaarmy?" 

Weakly you give his chest a swat. It's more like a gentle pat but it gets a chuckle out of him.

"I can curse when I want to."

It's true, you sure can heck you just did, you just don't. It's brash and improper. Softly he continues to chuckle and finally his arm comes to be more around you and less just hanging over your side. You're pulled in even closer and can hear the flutter in his chest. Nerves. Even after all this time of being a team, of being a relationship they're still there. Guess they just never go away. Just like your nerves about your absent partners. 

It's like he can feel you getting anxious again cuz there's a small sigh followed by soft petting at your head. Your buret comes off, its shucked somewhere off the side of the bed, and your tentacles are pulled from their binding. Damn you didn't realize how uncomfortable having them tied up had gotten. They fall over your shoulders receiving a soft touch along the way. 

"Theeey're gonna beee fine." 

He doesn't know that, you wanna believe him anyway though. Still, your mind's starting to race again which is met by the press of his mouth to your head.

"Goootta distract yooou somehooow. We all know Skuuull...they're gooonna be a whiiile, and then Aloooha probably won’t even be coherent." 

You squeak a bit in embarrassment, it’s no mystery the charger of your group goes...a very long time. His stamina is almost painful to go through some nights, hell some nights he gets all three of you before managing to actually finish. They really are gonna be a while, especially with only Aloha there to handle it. The thoughts though, you hate to admit how they circulate in your head. 

“Guess I could always dooo something abooout those eyes of yooours.” 

All of you wants to say ‘yes, please do,’ but all that comes out is the sound you imagine Judd would make if you stepped on his tail. Couldn’t be that direct if you tried really. So you make a weird sound and he just sort of looks at you despite the words hanging in the air. You two really are disastrous where this is concerned. What would Aloha do? You almost groan to yourself cuz that’s the worst question to ask here. That flirt would probably just grab this introvert and make out without hesitation or foresight. 

Yeah, no, that’s not really something you can pull off. Rash and indecent is what that is, even if you want to. No, you’ll have a little more class than that. You may love that out of Aloha but that’s just not on the table. While you’re mulling it all over Mask shifts til his forearm is braced beside your head and his upper body is hovering over you. It’s like a little makeshift trap, barring you against the bed and slowly letting the feel of his warmth blanket your body. He’s just sort of hanging there though, blocker still in place, eyes the same droopy sort of tired you’ve grown accustomed to. The only difference from his standard look is that his face is slightly dusted with cyan. 

Reach out, you tell yourself, just run a hand behind his ear, snake your arms around his neck. Just do something instead of just laying here trying to sink away from his contact cuz you’re prudish. Really these things are so indecent. So much so you crave it. Your family would be disappointed that you let yourself fall short of the polite, proper, put together inkling they raised you to be. They’re not here though, Mask is. Shakely, you reach out, both hands extended to him like a child in need of comfort. You can see the slight smile in his eyes as he leans down a little. He nuzzles your cheek softly and lets your arms come around his shoulders. 

You’re not gripping, your limbs are just sort of resting there, probably a bit heavily. Hands run over his back getting tiny shivers out of him, always did have a slightly sensitive back. The sound of his breathing near your ear makes you wanna rip that blocker off him so he can breath in it properly, but you don’t. Instead you gently dig your fingers into his shirt and press into his back til he’s giving a tiny huff. You don’t think you can bruise him the way Skull does, the way he likes to be, but you press a little harder anyway and pull a shaky sigh from him. 

“I taaake this as a yeees?”

Nodding is all he’s getting out of you, too bad it’s not enough for him.

“Wooords, Aaaarmy.” 

Use your words they always say. It makes you proceed to pout a little not that you’ll let him see. You bury your face in his neck to make sure he doesn’t. There’s a chuckle that rings through your ears and suddenly there’s actual lips brushing your head. He’s pulling you out of your spot to dust little kisses on your forehead and ears. 

“I’m nooot doing anything mooore til you use your wooords.” 

Curse him. It’s the words you can’t do, why can’t your body language be enough? You can’t help the little growl you give, it gets your ear a tug. A decently harsh one at that.

“Don’t be bratty.” 

The words are firm, missing their usual laxed drawl they sound authoritative. It makes you shiver and fall back into the blankets from your scrunched pose. Your neck is lengthened out letting him nuzzle there as you just sort of surrender. It’s just nice to not be in charge, to be able to just lay back and let him have the wheel. Your anxiety about letting it go rears up and bites you. It makes your stomach knot and flip in an uncomfortable matter but as he goes to kiss the ear he tugged earlier in a soothing gesture it fizzles out. Too tired for anxiety, you’re already sort of slipping into your own little sub-space and all he’s done is given one command. Softly, right in your ear, he breathes out a single ‘words’ to you. Finally, you’re a little too far gone to fight him.

“Please, Mask...yes.”

He gives a nod, it’s the only green flag he needs. Cuz if you had said no he’d have backed off, known all you needed and wanted was to be cuddled and spoiled by his kisses. That yes means you need it about as much as Aloha does at all times. That yes is important, you just can’t help but be a brat about giving it. 

That contact is lost though as soon as it's out of your mouth. Honestly, you wanna yell at him a little but he's digging in his bag which apparently is just super intriguing to you. Well...how could it not be actually. He's kneeled down and hunched over his shirt riding up slightly to expose a sliver of skin. You shake it away. The hell is up with you? It's a mere sliver of skin, a barely noticeable hint of cyan freckles, and you're bothered!? Gosh Aloha's rubbing off on you. When he stands it's with a bottle of lube in one hand and your skirt folded over his arm. Your face ignites. 

"W-what did you bring that for!?"

You're flustered beyond belief and he has the audacity to just sort of give you a smirk. As he returns to the bed the fabric is draped across your lap and he sets to shrugging out of his shirt. 

"It waaas a just in caaase item." 

That doesn't help the orange staining your cheeks and working its way down your neck. Self consciously you fiddle with the fabric and simply watch as his back is exposed. He's got so many freckles. The flirtier part of you wants to nip at every single one of them. 

"Yooou gonna put it ooon?"

Seems you're not the only one with these so called eyes he says you have cuz his are hooded heavier than usual, pupils widening ever so slightly. It's not nearly enough to erase the blue nor will it be but that slight dilation is something you've grown acutely aware of. You shimmy off the bed, he takes your place on it to watch as you shuck off and fold both your heavy coat and your spandex shorts. Hell, you can pretty much feel his eyes running down your curvature even as you hide your skin again with the simple navy fabric. 

He brought the solid one, you have a plaid one at home as well, but he always seems to enjoy the solid one. Hesitantly, you smooth it out over your thighs contemplating if the socks and button up should stay. The mirror meets the corner of your gaze. 

In a way, you look like one of the idols from his games with your slightly taller black socks and white button down. If only you had bow for your neck...it'd really round the whole thing out. Your tendrils rest just barely on your shoulders tucked behind your ears giving that sort of innocent look the orange sailor girl has. Though hers are much longer. In the back of your mind you suppose this is alright. 

Behind you he shifts around and reaches a hand out to barely graze the hem of your skirt. It's the only thing he can really reach from where he's at. The soft tug he gives makes you sort of whip around right out of your own head. He's there, of course, blocker missing and shirt absent, nose wriggling a little bit and freckles on display. He's there and it's kinda perfect. For the moment you manage to forget the safety plans left unspoken back home and just crawl back into bed with him.

"Peeerfect." 

Yeah, he's a charmer, for you anyway. He can really get nasty with Aloha when he wants to but he doesn't dare try his luck with Skull. Unless of course, he just needs it rough. E-liter arms make the best discipline for sassy inklings. Slowly you undo your tie and sit on his thighs, you can't give him the roughness your other partner can but you can do this. The black silk comes undone easy enough and with a tiny question in your eyes you go to loop it around his neck instead. He doesn't shy away from it, simply lifting his chin so you can tie it against his throat. Gently, you give it a tug and watch it tighten up against his skin. It gets you a harsh shudder. You can't help but smirk a little.

"Perfect." 

There's a nod and a grasping of your thighs. He's quick to slip his fingers under your skirt and just let them linger there while you get a little more situated. The skirt flutters here and there, grazing his fingers and your thighs as you try to drape it over the both of you without bunching or folding. As you shift about his breath hitches and little sighs come out. His eyes are getting heavier and you can see him tilting his head the slightest bit as if trying to get the tie to tighten up. Carefully, you give it a tug and just watch him shudder.

"You've got them now too."

He groans at your retort and rolls his eyes but there's a tiny smile in those blues. A small spark that only you three can find as he tries to shrug it off. In an embarrassing moment you grind your bare bottom against the spandex that separates your bodies. He's groaning in a much different manner now.

"Oookaaay so maybe I dooo. Gonna dooo something about it, braaat?" 

Tease. The blush you have at his taunting is bright enough to glow. Shakily you give the tie a tug. Swimming through your own headspace you manage to give him the minimal roughness he needs from you in this. Gently he takes your wrist and guides it to be a little rougher. You watch the tie tighten up a bit more. It's not nearly enough to actually choke him, it's more like a pressure, like a collar, a mark braced against his throat. For him it's a comfort and you indulge it. 

Your other hand moves to his chest, fingers tapping a small message there. When his 'I'm ok' is drummed back on your thigh you relax a little. It's not too tight, you're reassured it's just enough by his taps. Though, perception doesn't seem to be your strong suit tonight cuz as your body relaxes again you can feel a much different sort of confirmation. It makes your back snap a little cuz you're just not prepared to feel that twitch against your skin. 

He's obviously a little embarrassed at how riled up you've gotten him. He tries to hide a little in his own shoulder, nose wriggling and face painted cyan. Honestly you wanna hide too cuz you're just now noticing you're no better. Your skirt is tented but still completely concealing your arousal like a blanket. One of the pleats is getting a little stained and his stomach has the beginnings of an orange puddle forming on it. With lots of hesitation you run a finger through the mess and over the dip that is his abs.

So lean, he's so damn lean, he's like the stringbeans you cook with you swear. His body's so unlike your own soft one. No matter how hard you train you're always so dang soft in places. Those hands don't seem to mind as much as you do though. They skate up your hips and under your button down to caress the slight pudge around your midsection. Heavy breathing fills the space between you as he thumbs at the lowest buttons and just pets you so nice. 

Normally this would be enough, just this soft petting would be enough to send you straight to sleep in his arms. But that twitching is becoming more apparent and more frequent, there's a dampness against your skin, and cod do you wanna do something about it. That something comes in the form of shakily lifting your skirt so he can see where your bodies touch. You hold it up like a curtain, like you just wanna be on display for him despite the way your cheeks burn. 

There's shudders from both of you. He's staring and you're trying to hide, it's silent save for the cooking channel and your heavy breathing. Softly you rock against him. It's not much for either of you, just skin on fabric, just a tease, but the shudders get harder in response. His hands fall away from you to grip the blankets and you're pretty sure you know what he wants just from that signal. 

He loves when he can't touch, and you love riling him up. It matches up rather nicely. Slowly you lift off him and drop the fabric in your hands. Those blues are glued to you as you slide down his prone form to run your nose over the bulge in his pants. Your own oranges meet his face once you're in place. There's drool pooling in your mouth and his hard on is twitching against you as you breathe on it. The temptation is strong but you wait, you need to wait. There's no hand on your head but you can see his fingers tighten up on the blankets.

"Waaant something?" 

There's a smirk in his voice despite the blush on his cheeks. You're both finally just rolling with it. Finally you've both waved your white flags and are just gonna play this game. You puff your cheeks a bit and hesitate cuz you're a brat like that but eventually you do give him a nod. He raises an eyebrow at you as you nuzzle the wet mound in front of you. His breath hitches a little but he keeps that face for you, that authoritative face that he knows you crave. 

"Whaaat do you saaay." 

More cheek puffing but this time you also take his pant leg between your teeth. You lay on your best sea bunny face and try to wriggle out of saying any more embarrassing things. He's already gotten so many awful words out of your mouth. The eyes don't work though cuz he's working his thumb into your mouth to release your hold on his clothes and rolling his eyes at your nonsense.

"Nooo? Don't waaant it? Oookaaay." 

You practically whine in frustration. It must be alarming cuz there's a frantic tapping against your shoulder. Are you ok they ask, three quick taps against your clothes two of which you return. You're alright, but getting flustered, hurry up you tell him with your fingertips. He sighs in relief and gives your cheek a parting pet before his hand returns to the sheets. 

"Aaaaarmy." 

It's so sing song, like he's trying to draw it out of you. Just won't drop the damn word will he. Frustrated you finally meet eyes with him again. He raises a brow at you but the question is genuine. It's always genuine, he's always so careful with all three of you in positions like this. The whine you let out this time is one of surrender dotted with sass.

"Pretty please, sir." 

"Goood boooy." 

You're far too embarrassed to admit you kinda drool all over yourself when he finally takes that spandex away. His pants aren't even pulled all the way down before you're nuzzling bare skin and lapping at him like you're starving. It takes all his will power to keep his hands at his sides and his face in place you can tell. Thankfully, he doesn't need you to keep composure cuz you really can't. 

The teasing is finally over and you're gonna revel in it. Well at least it's over on your end. For Mask this is probably just the beginning of the worst of the teasing. His eyes are screwed shut but his mouth remains stoic, his hands stay where they are but they white knuckle the sheets. He tries to keep his composure for you but he's losing it quick while you bob your mouth on his hard on. 

Honestly you don't mind him losing it a little if it means he looks like that. His teeth are obviously pressed together trying to keep some semblance of a stern look while his eyes slit open to look at you. It's like a spotlight has been placed on you, like a show is expected. Putting on a show is more Aloha's department though, you just kinda drool around him with hearts in your eyes and hope it's enough. Those blues roll a little so you must be getting somewhere but as you go to take him down your throat…

"Enoooough." 

You freeze. There's no pulling on your tentacles like there might've been with either of your other two partners. The lack of physical pulling makes it so easy to defy him. Softly you give a little suck, just a small one. 

"Army."

No drawl, he's getting stern with you again. You whine pitifully but don't push your luck. Pulling back and off him is probably the hardest thing you've ever done. You're promptly rewarded for it though with his thumb in your mouth and pets behind your ear.

"Goood. Baaack up heeere." 

He doesn't remove the digit from your mouth simply letting you hold onto it while you shimmy back up his body. Once you're back in his lap he pulls his hand away and reaches for the lube. It's the strawberry scented tube which makes you have to restrain a laugh. From the look on his face it's obvious it's not the one he intended to grab. 

"Daaamn him and his fruity...everythiiing."

Everything really is fruity with Aloha. This is his personal favorite he insists on using a lot and, though Mask is rolling his eyes, you're happy it's here. It's like a little piece of the two of them, fruity like Aloha sure but that sweet smell reminds you of Skull too. He curses a little when he squeezes out way more than he needs over his fingers but you have no sass for him in response. All you can do is lift your skirt and yourself from his lap a bit so he can actually set to stretching you out. 

When two of his fingers slide in with zero issue you're embarrassed. He probably won't even need to work on you long after last night's shinanigans. Your face ignites at the mere memory of last night. All four of you were an absolute mess. Aloha needed all of you before the both of you set out for a few days. Needless to say...you're still more than a little easy to stretch. Three digits are quick to settle inside of you and just sit there. No movement, there's no thrusting or stretching he's just resting them there. 

"Maaaask." 

You whine and rock back onto his hand trying to get something more than just his fingers' presence. All you get in return is a chuckle and a nip to your ear. He lets you squirm on the digits for a little bit, nibbling on your ears and holding his hand still so you can effectively impale yourself on them. 

"Reeeady?"

Never been more ready. Instead of answering him though you rock your hips til his fingers slide out and settle more fully in his lap. Your nose can't help but scrunch up at the feeling of his spit slicked cock sliding against your lubed skin. It smells so sweet though, you can sort of forget the discomfort of being so sticky with the smell filling your sinuses. Hard to ignore when he slips inside though. You gasp and tug on the tie just for something to grab on to. 

Even though you didn't mean to, he appreciates the pressure around his neck. He bucks up into you probably a bit sooner than he meant to effectively bouncing you once and burying himself as deep as he goes. It makes you give a loud gasp and arch your back. A flat palm on his chest and a couple shed tears convey that you kinda need a second to adjust. Despite the need though you can't help but mess with the tie pulling at it and fidgeting while you just try to breathe. 

It's not helping him that's for sure. Through the gloss covering your eyes you can see his grip tightening on the sheets the more you fidget. Soon enough you give it a slightly harder tug and divert your eyes to anywhere but his. You pick your hips up a bit feeling the drag of your skirt over your hot sweaty skin and drop back down. Both of you gasp a bit. You do it again...and again, slowly you build up speed to a point where you're actually riding him. The fabric does that thing that makes you enjoy wearing it, it bounces with you and swishes around giving him peeks of your skin every time you drop. It flutters and caresses your skin and seems to simply mesmerize him. 

Your hands brace on his chest keeping the tie nice and tight while you proceed to at least attempt to go faster. He's mumbling praises and taunts telling you you're his while egging you on. 

"Yooou can do better than thaaat." 

You bare your teeth at him a little but that sass is quick to fall away when you drop a little harder than you meant to and nail your own feel good spot. It all but makes you wail, shuddering hard and giving the tie an honest to goodness yank. Said yank is hard enough to actually get him to gasp for breath with widened eyes. You're quick to release it letting it slaken again with panic worming its way into you chest.

"Are you ok!?" 

You fumble for his throat to lessen it up more with trembling hands and glossy eyes. His breathing is heavy, his face is glowing with cyan and inside yourself you can feel him twitching. The signs are all there but you can't read them. The freak out is so bad you break your character and panic over the barely visible mark around his neck.

"I'm mooore than oookaaay, Aaaaarmy."

His hands leave the sheets and pet at your face. Slowly he tries to coax you back. Your makeup is smudging under his thumbs you can feel it but it hardly bothers you in the moment. 

"I dooon't recall telling you to stooop." 

Your eyes glaze some more, heck at this point you can hardly see him but man can you feel him. The lack of sight makes you realize why he likes this sensory deprivation so much. The feeling is hightened to the extreme. You can feel every little twitch and pulse, every divit in his fingerprints freaking everything. It makes you resume at a gentler pace than where you left off at. 

"Goood...faster I know you caaan."

His hands fall away, they grasp the sheets again at his sides. You're bound and determined to get them back. The tie tightens up a little again in your hands. When he doesn't object you keep it there holding onto it like a set of reigns and riding him like your life depends on it. 

He's not a moaner. At first it discouraged both you and Aloha but you've since started picking up on other signs. The way his breath hitches and his knees shift around, he bends them up to support your back. His thighs are shaking. It's all enough to show he loves this. You lift one hand to attempt to rub the gloss away from your eyes so you can see him better. 

It's worth the feeling exchange to see the way his eyes are hooded, the way he grips the sheets. They're gonna tear under his hands if he doesn't let go of them soon. You tug again and increase the speed, finally you get a sort of moan out of him. It's more of a shaky exhale but there's enough sound to it to be a win in your book. He bucks up weakly into you and you can't help but whine. Sadly though, your legs are shaking under the strain...you just can't go any faster. 

The skirt ruffles and flutters around your lap and finally, freaking finally, all of it seems to get the better of him. Those hands finally release the sheets in favor of grabbing your hips. It's a bruising grip, you wince a little but don't mind it. Fingers lift your skirt and hold it up displaying your flushed cock to him. He shudders the second you're exposed and you're hiding in your shoulder. 

"Dooon't you hiiide." 

One hand is on your face now. He grips your chin gently and turns you to look at him. Everything's shaking, you're panting and sweaty and shivering but he's got those eyes. His bossy composure from earlier is gone, replaced with his normal Mask face. Droopy eyes and a slight frown but warmth over his cheeks and glowing freckles. 

You bend yourself in half to finally kiss at the stars on his face. It doesn't last, he lets you kiss at a couple before catching your mouth instead. It's what you were craving earlier, long and drawn out heavy breath inducing perfect mix of tongue and mouth. So warm, you revel in the warmth tongue just barely running against his, teeth nibbling here and there til he pulls back and runs his hands over your trembling body. You never stopped your frantic movement but as your kiss ends you can feel how hard it's been to keep going.

"Geeetting tiiired?"

You can neither confirm nor deny that statement before he's flipping you over and barring you against the bed again. He gives the slightest of a rock against you. It's so tiny, so so little but you're so overwhelmed at this point that it's enough to make you cry out. You grab onto him and simply ride the wave.

"Leeet me take ooover." 

Nodding is all you can do, nodding and grabbing onto his ponytail while he sets to finish you up. Your skirt is pinned to your stomach and your tie runs over your cock teasingly. The minimal contact from the soft fabric does you in at least for the first time. You hide in his shoulder and sob as you cum all over your skirt and shirt. There's orange everywhere but you're too far gone to be obsessive about it. He just keeps going all the way through it peppering your neck in kisses as it happens. Your body feels like it's just absolutely on fire, legs twitch every time he slides in and out but you love it. 

One hand grasps your thigh squeezing every time a twitch wracks through it. He's huffing against your face and when you pull him closer he rolls his eyes. It's sassy and perfectly him, he gives a huff and kisses you again like you want. Slickness coats your chin and your world swims. He's pulling back here and there to let you breathe and groan out your enjoyment but for the most part he pretty much smoothers you. Kiss after kiss leaves you breathless like he doesn't want to give you that room to recover, just wants to keep you there in your overwhelmed state. 

You grab for the tie just for something to hold and he grabs for your straining cock. He barely has to stroke you before you're cumming again, fuse having gotten even shorter from your previous orgasm. It makes him happy you can tell from the possessive rumble in your ears. Your shirt feels sticky and cold from the amount of orange seeping into it now. Both of you will need a shower after this ride. This ride which really won't be lasting much longer. 

He's shaking now too, fisting the sheets next to your head and digging his teeth into your neck. It's like it's a borderline primal need of his to mar up the space while his rocking into you grows borderline wild. You don't say anything to him about it no begging him or egging him on just loud moans of his name and clutching to the tie. You pull it tight with his name on your tongue one last time and feel him choke on air. He cums in you with a small gasp that trails off to a deep growl. Those eyes are glued to you the whole time. They obviously struggle to stay open but manage to do so, you feel exposed under them. 

As it all calms down things really feel sticky. He pulls out of you and you can't help but cringe a little. Lube and cum leaks out of you and you can feel it running down your thighs. Gross.

"Shower."

"Caaan I catch my breath fiiirst?"

"Shower."

You're wriggling off the bed and he's sighing but coming with you.

"Oookaaay, oookaaay, let's shooower."

He seems fed up but you know he's not cuz he's sliding his arms around your middle and undoing your soiled button down. Its slipped off your shoulders and handed to you for folding while he works on your skirt next. 

"Maaade a meeess." 

With a stern brow you nod to him. Your needing bratty self falls away being replaced with your standard harsh brows and sharp mouth. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to mind. He just rolls his eyes and places a kiss on your forehead before guiding you into the bathroom. It's not as nice as home but it's way better than most. 

It's hard as hell to initiate especially after what just happened. You're both blushing messes but you manage to cuddle against each other under the warm spray. He runs his hands over your now cyan tentacles and you can't help but gaze at his orange tipped ones. Way too much soap is used for way too long over every inch of your body til you're sure you're clean. When the room becomes uncomfortably hot you get out, he wraps you in a fluffy towel and is sure to pull off the topmost sheets. They're stained orange and cyan and overall are sort of embarrassing to look at but the stains don't seem to leak through to the lower sheets. Thank cod. 

On the side table your phone blinks. He points to it prompting you to grab it while he replaces his dust blocker and flops back onto the bed. His phone's out again like it all never happened but he's quick to accept you into his space. Guess you're not the only one in need of post play cuddles. On your screen there's a good night message and a selfie of them. Aloha's a deep purple and Skull looks tired. It makes you smile and nuzzle closer to Mask. You watch him play for a song before nudging his screen down onto his chest so you can clumsily take a picture of the both of you for them. 

It takes you a few tries to get it the way you want much to Mask's apparent annoyance but soon enough it's sent their way. A soft finally rings through your ears as he pulls you closer and goes back to his idols. It's perfect really, the music in one ear and some cooking competition in the other you nod off against his chest. You fall into a deep sleep in record time missing the way he kisses your forehead and wraps you up as the clock hits midnight. Tomorrow you'll regret this with a passion when you're sore and tired at practice but for now it couldn't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! follow me on twitter @baileygoblin to stay up to date on fics. Kudos if you liked it and leave a nice comment if you really really liked it. Thanks again!


End file.
